ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Ghostfreak. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smallvilleantonio (Talk) 18:44, April 26, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. RE: Alien X Wiki You know, I disagree with making subwikis for a particular topic only. Usually there's not even much to put on there in the first place! But there's no rule against it, so if you want to, go ahead. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: UotM Oops... Forgot to link it. It's actually called the Featured User here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Which Is Better? Depends on what you want. If you want up to date info on the canon Ben 10, go to Ben 10 Planet. If you want to write your own series and read others' ideas, come here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Which Is Better? Not sure. I guess they're both the same, although canon is stricter with rules and doesn't warn before blocking. I should start enforcing the rules in a stricter way here, too. We'd have a million admins here if I didn't stop the bureaucrats here from making more. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warning Oh, I see. I was blocked there once a while ago by the now-seemingly-inactive Maiorem, but I didn't even get a block notification message saying "You're now blocked for blah-blah-blah." Although I did do something that was supposed to be a joke that wasn't entirely wise, the lack of warning was annoying. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background I''' didn't get it from anywhere. I think Binkatong made it. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Don't even need to. This is the file. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Activity You added the background. Good. But why are Ben 10 Planet's links blue? Green makes more sense. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lumin8 Lumin8 is a newer account of an older admin here, Ultimate alien. I'm not sure why he started using a different one myself. But I just did it since he was already an admin. I wouldn't give someone that new admin rights. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gift Yeah, but what's it for? Everyone can just bring up their Taskbar and see what time it is. And how do you get it? Wikia Labs? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) As for the argument between you, Lumin8, and ET, I have made a comment that should wrap things up. As for the "growing" admin problem, it has stopped, but there are still too many admins. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) And go ahead, I'm making you an admin even as we speak... err, type. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Clock Your rights are gone. But I don't see it. Maybe it takes a while to show up, like when new versions of pictures take forever to appear. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights I know. I just removed them. And the clock is showing up now. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fan List You're not suppose to invite members to add their name there. It's their own will to add it or not. Get it? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 13:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Friends RE:Chat RE The Earl No thanks. I like pie 15:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Could you go to my new wiki? I like pie 17:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights I'll give you the rights, but for undoing one mistake edit on a page of yours, rollbacking it will revert '''all of your edits up until the last one made by someone other than you. If it's just one edit, use undo. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Earl Already? Didn't you start it two days ago or something? I guess either the seasons are short, or you're not a fan of writing more detailed episodes. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well, just want to say hello. I am well... a bureacrat around here and nice work with The Earl so far. I haven't seen any episodes yet. Blast me!Talk to me here 06:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) deviantART Who's your name? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter To submit an article, put it on my talk page and I'll remove it upon reading it. (Don't worry. I'm going to add a better system soon.) (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) PS. The Earl is added. I redid that message. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The Earl is on the site's main page Hey, buddy, it's your friend, Newbie49, I just want to say that your series, The Earl, just got featured on the main page of the Ben 10 wikia site. I'm here to say, "LUCKY!" I wanted to be on that wall. But also good job. Newbie49, out. I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 20:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter BEFORE ANY MORE CONFUSION IS BROUGHT UPON US: I am currently not accepting offers for a permanent column in the newsletter, although you can write an article. Put it on my talk page, and I will remove it upon reading it. (I'll save it onto a Notepad document on my computer so I can get to it when writing the newsletter itself without digging through my talk page's history.) I'm currently working on a better submission system, though. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Me in The Earl What's that supposed to mean? Something like Userama, but not a large crossover? Sure! (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Roads Hobby Meh. Roadgeekdom is hard to explain. And I saw your message along with Weirdo's. And he's probably not going to see it if you don't tell him directly. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Answers: *Good (duh) *Neither. I want to transform. *Both. ;) (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Me in The Earl Great! But why don't you link the episodes to their pages? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Meh. Okay. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question I Have No Idea Then... Umm... Okay RE: Background RE: Newsletter Date RE: You're Writing the Next Episode of The Earl Chat No thanks Superbike10 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ill meet you there. Superbike10 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) My wiki Could you come? Here it is! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 18:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Earl Don't link to "The Earl" in reference to the character. I made a page for Earl, and it doesn't have "The" in it, since that was the series. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Story Diamondsaur RE: Story RE: Roadgeek RE: Reporting Earl Episode Okay, I finished the episode! I think it's called Earl and the Mysterious Figure, but I haven't decided. Should I just make a page for it? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 11:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Earl Based on a true story: The Earl shrunk back to normal size after playing ping-pong with a clone of himself as the opponent and a planet as a ball, and landed on a random planet in a nearby system to grab some chips. Behind the convenience store he ran into a mysterious figure with a huge face-covering hat that was fighting off a band of 8 foot tall anthropomorphic fire-breathing sword-toting rat cyborgs. The Earl originally had no desire to help, but then one of the rat cyborgs breathed fire on his chips, which made him angry, so he easily defeated them all. He asked the figure for a name, the figure replied “Bink”. They hung out for a while and ate his now-barbeque-flavored chips. The Earl decided to turn the figure’s hat into a piece of toast as a prank, so he stole the hat, revealing the figure’s face and… long hair. OMG BINK’S A GIRL. After his intial shock wore off, she taught The Earl how to telekinetically control the growth of wild carrots. Yeeeaaah. XDDD --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Redlinks I've seen you put redlinks on The Earl. Please do not add them if you are not planning on immediately making the page, even if you have to just type "This episode is an upcoming, unwritten episode of The Earl." (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spam New Episode and Logo Was that Brian I left the message to? Oops... (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Maybe. I only did it with PowerPoint's word art. I'll see what I can do. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Logo The Logo is Done! Logo Sorry, but no Sorry, but no. I've gotten a few complaints about the last change. Some users get confused which wiki they're on. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 17:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) PS. I'm being rushed so I didn't use my bubble. RE: Home Wiki Finished Bubble I have finished your bubble, titled "Template:MazterBubble." *Canon *Fanon In case you don't know what to do, in the "time" section, add a timestamp with five tildes (~~~~). Put the message's text in "text." Here are the cusomizable fields. *Image: Keep this the way it is. When you change your icon, update this on both canon and fanon. *Color: The TOP section color. *Color2: The BOTTOM section color. *Textcolor: The TOP section text color. *Textcolor2: The BOTTOM section text color. *Line: Keep this the same color as "Color2." *Fonttype: The font. Currently it's "Arial black." *Name: This is what appears on your userpage link. It can be anything. *Username: Leave this alone. Changing it won't make the links work properly. *Sig: Change it to anything. Don't use your four-tilde signature, since it's redundant. Use a catchphrase or something, or even promote The Earl. *Width: The width of your icon. Currently it's the width that it shows up above your userpage. Leave it alone. *Time and Text: Don't touch these. These keep the "time" and "text" fields customizable whenever you use the bubble. I hope that's a clear enough explanation. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Editor I keep myself up-to-date with new Wikia features. I didn't even turn it on the first time. Nobody liked it, it felt like the scroll was broken, and it doesn't match the color scheme. And there was nothing wrong with the old editor. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Dashboard To quote Meighan: "When we launch on July 20, only new English wikis will have both features enabled." We don't have it yet. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 14:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Sure. Thanks for asking, Mazter. Hey, Everybody, My Name is Newbie49 and I'm Kind of a... Well, Look That the Username (Talk - Blog - ) 17:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friends List Sure! But for future reference, don't pluralize with apostrophe's (like I just did as an example). Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 17:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friend or Enemy of TheBen10Mazter Hello Ben10Mazter or Mazter. I've come to answer your question and tell you something. CLAM DOWN! If you keep asking users or just me if were your friend or to watch youre show then were arnt going to watch your show or be your friends. sigh. All im saying is that you need to stop asking users things like thats all the time espissally me. I'm not your enemy nor youre friend but its nothing personal. Also Im not a fan of the earl as you might know but thats also nothing personal i just dont like it as much as you expected. If my opion changes then ill let you know. Sorry if you if you think i want to be your enemy even if i dont. Sincerly Brandon Tennyson Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) PS: Dont forget to watch the new season of Brandon 10 leading up to the new series Brandon 10: Alien Force. Thx. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!!!? I SAID NO I WASNT YOURE ENEMY BUT IM NOT YOURE FRIEND BECAUSE YOU ARE ANNOYING ME!!!!!! PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO SAY SORRY THEN FINE IM SORRY JUST UNDERSTAND THAT I DONT LIKE THE EARL AND I DO NOT HATE YOU! IF YOU DONT LIKE ME AT ALL THAN THATS FINE JUST PLEASE DO THINK THAT I HATE YOU AND THE EARL CAUSE I DONT! sincerly brandon tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) PS: Dont forget to .. oh you am i kidding you hate Brandon 10 so why even bother RE:Hey! My name there is Brianult. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Deviant Art I see you got one. What's your username? Mine is Omernoy. Also, by going there you need to DRAW something. I've never seen you draw something original. ........ 14:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Done Okay. Make some SICK weapons. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tester You don't need to ask me to be a tester, just put your name down :D but unfortunately there is no need to test it anymore because the full game has been released. It has so far only been released to the testers but tomorrow it will be released publically. But, incase there are some errors still, here is the link to download it: Click here to download. I will need feedback on it when you are finished. ET Have you downloaded the RTP yet? Incase you haven't go to The 10th Ring and go to the downloads, then download the RTP. ET Top 10 List Congradulations, The Earl is on the the top 10 series list! You will soon see on the home page the list. ........ 07:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And before you leave me a message asking why it is last, I'll tell you. BTEF, BTMW, BTUAM all got four votes, like The Earl. So I didn't know in what order to put them. So don't be mad at me for putting it last, okay? ........ 08:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) The Earl I am sorry to say this, but your series The Earl does not belong in this wiki. Find a more appropiate wiki for it like Random-ness wiki. The reason is because The Earl doesn't relate to Ben 10 AT ALL. Except two episodes, the series does not relate. I will keep it for a couple of days, and then it will have cantidate for deletion template. Sorry, but this does not belong here. ........ 12:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Now, I give you two options: Either find a wiki more appropriate for The Earl, or add more Ben 10 to the series. I know he a infinitematrix, but he never uses it. ........ 13:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:re:The Earl There are about five or three episodes related to Ben 10. I will not delete it but you must make it related to Ben 10 more. Earl NEVER used his Trix. Still, the series is not related, even if they have appearances of Ben 10 characters. ........ 15:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Still, even if he is a made up alien, that doesn't change anything. Is ET related to Ben 10? No. Earl is a alien but that doesn't change a thing. ........ 15:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Th Earl I DON'T HATE IT! I'm just telling you the series does not relate to Ben 10! You should move it to another wiki, I won't delete it okay! If this should stay add more Ben 10 into this. You can keep writing it, just make it more related to this site or move the episodes to somewhere else. ........ 16:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The Earl Episode Idea Hey, Mazter, here's the idea for an episode of the Earl that I would like to write. I hope you like it and make it an official episode. It's called: Earl the Powerless A glitch in the Infinitematrix suddenly absorbs all of the Earl’s powers into it. It doesn’t seem so bad, but an evil Imp from the 5th dimension grabs the Infinitematrix for his own evil deeds. Now, Earl must go through the insane 5th dimension, where nothing makes sense, without any of his powers to get his Infinitematrix back. I hope you enjoy, Hey, Everybody, My Name is Newbie49 and I'm Kind of a... Well, Look That the Username (Talk - Blog - ) 18:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Eh. You're not supposed to nag people to get on chat, but okay, just this once. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 18:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Why did you Why did you remove Newbie from your friends list? ........ 17:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gumball Perfectly fine with me. Roads is watching yooooour . 20:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Answers It's a special piece of code that puts something in the Tools Menu. It's in MediaWiki:Common.js. My dad told me that, from reviews, Captain America was a great movie compared to other similar recent movies. Roads is watching yooooour . 20:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Detective Case 18 You put Ripjaws, but you can't do that on that case since Dan took it so change your guess K-K The Batking 21:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question (fakes Japanese accent) That, my friend, is an ancient secret of the Javascript. (stops faking accent) XD It's really a special piece of code. First, I typed the following code in MediaWiki:Common.js: /* MOS Box */ importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/mosbox.js') Then I created "MediaWiki:Common.js/mosbox.js", as the code implies. I inserted this: // // wikiSidething // // Function: Adds a counter // $(function() { if(skin "oasis") { var $sidebar = $('.WikiaPagesOnWikiModule:first'); var comboString = " The page creation portal is back. It's not necessary, but recommended. "; $sidebar.html($sidebar.html() + comboString); } else if(skin "monobook") { var $sidebar = $('#p-wikicities-nav'); var comboString = " A few Notes The page creation portal is back. It's not necessary, but recommended. "; $sidebar.html($sidebar.html() + comboString); } }); This adds the text there. All the coding except the display text itself was imported from Brickipedia. And thus concludes my long, boring message. :P (fakes accent again) How about I now teach you the other ancient Wikia art: forums? (stops faking) XD THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 00:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Forum Talk There already is a Forum Talk namespace. You don't need to put discussion pages for forums in a subpage. (And besides, since forums are for discussion themselves, Forum Talk pages are generally redundant. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 22:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Kickban You shouldn't kickbanned Charbel. You know, it is maybe just the glitch when you go to another window on your browser. I have unbanned him. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Seriously. I had that glitch too before and everyone is saying I left and join. But the truth, no. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fix my Connection I have no idea how this glitch happened to my chat and I also have no idea how to fix it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 15:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE FUDGE?! Why did you tell Newbie that you can swear on Private chat?! You are not allowed you know. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Yes, I was born in 2001 and I'm 10 (everyone thinks I'm 9).ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 16:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat I'd love to cone but I got two reasons why I can't :( 1. I'm on my iPod and it doesn't work with chat or some stupid reason. 2. It's 11pm and I have school tomorrow as well as a big test. Sorry :(:( ET |Was |Here!!! 13:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Okay. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 18:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 18:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Redo Well, he hasn't asked for them. You're supposed to ask for the rights yourself. If he wants them, he has to ask. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat OKAY. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) PIE! RE: Delete Actually, can I have The Earl? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 19:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No. I'll put it up for adoption. Sorry for the confusion in the message. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 19:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC)